Transformers: Voltz Wars: Episode 1
The following is Fan Fiction. Transformers is a licensed franchise of Hasbro limited. Chapter 1 "Where am I...?" asked the being. "What, where are my hands...?" He looked around but while he could see he could not see his body. "Where's me..!?" He saw only darkness, a continuous void. "Calm down..." The being turned to see...a crystal covered in strange letters and orbitted by crystal fragments, the object glowed in the dark. "A talking crystal...?" "You're one to talk...We're all 'crystals'..." Indeed, the being was also a floating crystal, hovering as high as it wanted to. "We...?" The other crystal floated off towards some more crystal who had gathered in a group. He followed the other crystal and found them talking. "I'm telling you, this is not the afterlife..." said one crystal "we're not dead...! This is some sort of trick...!" "Oh, so when are the curtains being pulled back...?" said another "Uh..." said the new one "Exactly who are you guys...?" There was silence. "We don't know..." said the crystal that first met him. "Neither do I..." "We awoke, to find ourselves here, in these forms, we know we were human and little else." "I remember...dying..." said the new crystal. "Impossible, then what, this is the afterlife, the world after, heaven...?" "I wouldn't go with the last one..." said a voice. It was deep, calm, powerful and somewhat smug. The crystals all looked around. "Up here..." They looked up to see a giant...robotic being resting on his side with his head resting on one arm. He had black armor with spiky shoulder armor and knees, his armor was bulky but smooth and curvy. A red crest covered the top of his head, above two pairs of glowing red eyes. "Who are you..?!" shouted the loud crystal from before "Where have you taken us..." "You...know me, you just don't remember and as for this location...it is...nowhere. Vague it may be, it is the best description I can come up with for you limited minds..." "From your words...I take you are the one who took our memories...!" "Believe what you will, it matters not..." "Then what does matter...?" "We are going to play a little game, and by 'we' I mean 'you'. You all have died, but by my power your souls, your minds survived..." "BullshA@t, you are not a god!" "Whatever lets you sleep at night, I will give you all new bodies, new forms and send you to a new world to inhabit. What you do there is your own business but if you want answers you must find me in Elysium. For that you need the egg of the Dragon of the End and knowledge located in one of the Golden Discs I have inscribed and scattered across this world you will be seeing..." "What makes us think we will play along with your 'game'..." The being's eyes glowed and fired rays at the crystal making it scream out in pain. "Because, while this may not be hell, eternal torment is still a viable option..." "So we do as you say or you torture us...?" "I have no commands for you but if you want answers you will obey me, prove yourselves worthy of them and I will give them to you..." His eyes glowed again, this time white and they showered the crystals in bright white light and particles, particles that gathered around them and form humanoid bodies of metal. "What are these...?" "Oh, I'm sorry, did you expect to be humans again. No, this shall be more amusing..." "Bastard...!" "You, loud one, you shall be...Megatron..." The crystal's body became covered in blue armor, and noticed that his chest armor resembled the front of car. "Your friend shall be Starscream..." The bot beside him became covered in white armor with pink lines. "Why are those names so familiar....?" asked Starscream. "They should be, you new one..." he said to the crystal that arrived last. "You shall be Optimus..." His body was covered in red armor as his inner body turned blue and a blue helmet. "Your friend shall be Magnus..." he became an all silver version of Optimus. "What of us...?" asked one of the last two. "You shall be Maximus..." one of them became covered in white and green armor "...and Sentinel..." he became all blue with a red helmet. "Wait..." said Megatron "Why do some of our armor look like car parts..." he said having noticed the car doors on the back of several of the other bots. "Because you can all turn into cars..." "What...?" The being's eyes flash, covering them in bright light. Chapter 2 The bots were all gone, leaving behind the giant who continued to rest on his side. For a time he was silent but then he spoke. "I sense you have words so use them, not skulk about the shadows in silence..." The giant moved his free hand and opened his palm. There appeared a man, appearantly human, in a three piece suits, the jacket was purple, the pants were baggy and white and his shirt was grey. The man was old with a large bald patch, a hook nose and grey eyes. "Is there a point to all of this...?" "A point...?" said the giant "Why must everything have a point, a reason to it...?" "That is the nature of the universe..." "Some would disagree..." "But we know better..." The giant said nothing "Still if you will say nothing then I take it you do not wish for me to know..." "You know who they are, you know what they mean to me..." "They are beneath you, something like you, a god like creature, an immortal titan that wields cosmic forces. Why should such mortal things, frail imperfect things bother you...?" "Then you do not know me very well..." Optimus awoke on his back in a dim place, looking around he was in a build, the walls, floors and ceiling were made of stone bricks, but the doors were iron, mechanical. Looking around he saw Magnus coming to and two large chests behind him. Optimus moved to help him up. "Where are we...?" asked Magnus "I'm...I'm not sure..." "You...you're Optimus correct...?" "Yes...where are we...?" "From the looks of it...some manner of stronghold..." "So it would appear...what is that noise..." The wall was smashed to pieces as a large green humanoid creature came in swining hammers. It knocked them both back onto a wall and came swinging at them. Instinctively they raised up their hands and guns folded out of their arms and into their hands. The fired several red bolts of energy from these gun into the ogre's chest until it fell down dead and turned to ash. "Okay..." said Magnus "What was that...?" "I'd imagine a local..." said Optimus. He got up and headed to the hole the beast made, looking out into a dark cave. He turned on his night vision and noticed several creature begining to appear in the dark, zombies, creepers and another Ogre. He began to fire into the dark but quickly learned his gun was only useful when the target was close by. "Magnus, we need to get this hole repaired..." The Zombie turned to ash after Megatron shot it in the head. He sneered and kept on walking with Starscream following him with a scared look as he looked around. "This place..." said Starscream "Doesn't look like it was meant for being out size..." Megatron smashed open an iron door, leaving a large hole for him to enter. The two found themselves within a library, which Megatron immediately set fire to with his blaster. "What are you doing...?" "I have no use for this, it's in the way..." "Those books could contain information about this world, about that giant for all we know...!" "Oh well, they are out of my way now..." Suddenly a glowing sphere arose out of the ground. Megatron aimed his blaster but his shots did nothing. "Welcome..." said the sphere "I am the automated data storage system of this base...warning database structure has been compromised...!" "What...?" "I think it means the bookshelves..." said Starscream. "A computer...the uses books to store data...?" Chapter 3 "Fascinating..." said Maximus. He and Sentinel both stood in their untouched library. "Indeed..." replied the computer "I was placed here by the creator to assist the owners of this stronghold..." "Creator...?" said Sentinel "You mean the giant robot that sent us here...?" "Given your robotic bodies I believe you correct. I am here to assist you in your journey through the world of Mirth..." "Mirth...?" said Optimus. He and Magnus stood before their own computer. "Indeed..." "Okay..." said Magnus "What's the first thing we need to know...?" "I am programmed to tell you that your bodies are not invincible, your defensive abilities are tied to your energy levels, use of your special weapons and taking damage will tap into this store. When your power is low you will be unable to use your special weapons or ignore damage." "Special weapons, as in these guns...?" "Those are basic blasters and they run on very little energy and recharge on their own. All of you have one and they fairly useless for anything but short range. Each of you has a unique weapon you can summon for battle..." "Fascinating..." said Megatron. He had Starscream put out the fire, a good portion of the bookshelves were not ash but a portion remained, enough for the computer to answer questions. "I was told that we could become vehicles..." "Correct, each of your bodies was designed to take on an alternate form. This will be the case until you learn to do it at will" "How do we transform...?" asked Starscream, sitting on a bookcase. "Each of you has been given an activation code, one simply says their name and 'transform'..." Megatron and Starscream looked at each other. "Megatron, Transform...!" Megatron's body changed, his head disappeared his chest armor, his arms became the side of a car, his back became the top and his feet the back of the car.Category:Episodes Category:Transformers: Voltz Wars Category:SolZen321